And the winner is?
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [BrooklynJohnny, many others] There are many different kinds of love and relationships. Will Johnny ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: And the winner is…:  
Summary: There are many different kinds of love and relationships. Will Johnny ever find out?  
Pairings???/Johnny  
Spencer/Robert  
Enrique/Oliver  
Miguel/Kai  
Tala/Claude  
Garland/Bryan  
Warnings: Yaoi, ranting Johnny  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

This will be another short mini series. Very short. Anyway I hope you enjoy it either way.

* * *

Johnny stood in the background, his back leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and his eyebrow was twitching ever so lightly. He was asked to come to an 'Majestic' gathering. He agreed, but that was because he didn't realize that his teammate was also bringing his boyfriend along.

Yes, boyfriend. Robert was dating Spencer. From the Blitzkrieg boys!

Johnny shook his head. He never saw that one coming. Of course since Spencer was coming so was the rest of the Russian team, even Kai. All of which too had boyfriends.

Yes, once again 'Boyfriends'.

How the fearsome Russian team managed to score boyfriends was beyond him.

It wasn't even like he didn't know who the boyfriends were. He knew them all right, two of them rather well. You see, Kai is dating Miguel, Tala is with Claude, and now here's a shocker Bryan is dating Garland! The same blader who showed absolutely no mercy when he battled against him, and beat the crap out of. Now they're dating?

Johnny shook his head again. Some things are best left unknown.

His opened his eyes and gazed over at the group.

Couple number 1: Enrique and Oliver. They were talking quietly, there foreheads touching ever so lightly. There is only one word that could describe their relationship and that word was 'Cute'. There was simply no other word that would even come close. Everything they did was 'cute', no matter what. Johnny couldn't even imagine what their sex life was like. Lets face it, no matter who you were you know that sex is never cute, but with these two, it probably was.

These two were compete opposites, but yet, compliment each other rather well. Enrique is a world known flirt, no two ways about that, he always has been and he always will be. He can hear a pick-up line within a 50 mile radius. Oliver on the other hand was polite and docile. He has a kind word for anyone but completely oblivious to those flirting around him.

It was no surprise when the two of them got together but how they managed to get together is a surprise, since Oliver is so naïve and Enrique is a flirt. He probably tried every pick up line he knows, got fed up and decided to use the direct approach. Sometimes the direct approach is best.

Couple 2: Spencer and Robert. They sat close together, near the end of the table. Spencer had his arm wrapped around Robert's shoulder, pulling him close and sending looks of death to any who dares look at his boyfriend. If there was one word to describe this couple it would be 'Protective'.

Why? Because of how they first got together. You see, Robert's family is very rich and there are many who would kill to have the amount of money he has. Some would chase Robert asking for his hand in marriage, just so they could get access to his money. That's how the two of them meet. Robert was trying to avoid a would be admirer only to run into Spencer. With one look Robert managed to convince Spencer to help. And the rest is history.

Although a real shock, Johnny has to admit that these two compliment each other as well. For starters Spencer is smarter than he gave him credit for. He and Robert would spend hours discussing the latest worldly events and have a good game of chess.

Even though their relationship might sound boring to others apparently it's not. Even though Johnny held no desire to know, he was told that the sex was amazing. It was powerful and demanding.

Yes, some things are best unsaid!

Couple 3: Miguel and Kai. Now that's something Johnny never thought he'd see. Kai has his hand on Miguel's leg, smiling widely as the said blond spoke into his ear, his arm around his waist. Miguel squeezed Kai around his side causing him to nearly giggle.

Johnny shook his head in an attempt not to let his mouth hang open in complete shock.

Strangely enough the only word to describe this relationship would be 'Spiritual'. These two, they have some sort of a bond that can't be described. They know exactly what the other is thinking. They give each other strength and calm the other when it's needed. Sometimes words are just not necessary. One look can say a thousand words.

One time Kai cut his hand while training and Miguel appeared out of nowhere, a bandaged ready. And there was this other time Miguel sprained his ankle while blading in a Beyblade battle and Kai appeared out of nowhere, totally ripping one up the other blader. He's a feisty little thing. How Miguel managed to control him is truly a miracle.

They didn't like to brag and Johnny didn't want to know but he was told that sex was something that was treasured. It's a private display, shared between two like-minded beings who believed that making love was sacred. It wasn't just something to do, it was something to enjoy. The love they make isn't rushed or timed. It's a sacred ritual. There is no goal, nothing to achieved. They simply enjoy the feel of having the one they loved sharing in this embrace.

Or something like that. As said before, he didn't want to know.

How the two of them got together, Johnny isn't quite sure. But he heard that the two of them were friends from a very long time ago. If Johnny was a sap he would squeal about how the two of them were childhood sweethearts.

But he's not and he never will be.

Couple 4: Tala and Claude. Now this was a couple that held nothing back. As of this very moment Tala and Claude were sitting at the far end of the table were Tala was necking his platinum hair lover. Claude had his eyes closed, his neck outstretched and tilted to the side. The one word to describe this relationship would be 'Passionate', hands down.

They seriously needed to get a room.

These two got together a few days after the whole justice five thing. Barthez made a brief appearance, so brief in fact that hardly anyone other than the bladers in this room knows about it. He came back and managed to corner Claude in one of the locker rooms. Fortunately, Tala was walking through the hallway just outside and heard noises that sounded suspicious. When he went and investigated he found Barthez threatening Claude.

It's a typical Hollywood story. Hero saves the damsel (that happened to be a guy) in distress. The damsel falls for the hero and they lived happily ever after.

Johnny smothered a snort, if he had a dime every time he heard that plot line.

"What are you doing there by yourself, Johnny?" Came an distinct Russian voice.

"Nothing." Johnny muttered, turning a bored gaze to the only other person would wasn't with his lover.

That's because he wasn't here yet.

Couple number 5: Garland and Bryan. If there was one word to describe their relationship, it would be 'Unpredictable.' One moment they would be at each others throats the next they would be down each others throats. Talk about kiss and make up.

Johnny shuddered. There was a rumor that these two can join the mile high club.

As for their sex life, everyone probably knows all about it since they have absolutely no shame. None. Not a drop. They'd jump each other anytime, anywhere.

These two… are scary. He doesn't know how the two of them got together and he doesn't want to know. Although he did hear Tala mumble something about taking play fighting to a whole new level.

Make the mental images stop!

"What are you so annoyed about?" Bryan asked. "Oh, I know!"

Johnny grimace, fearing what the Russian will say.

"It's because you don't have a boyfriend of your own, isn't it?"

"Like hell it is!" Johnny fumed. He inwardly cursed. That's exactly what the problem is, but that doesn't mean he wants the world to know.

"Tell you what," Bryan stated. "You are to ask the next person, other than Garland of course, who walks through that door out on a date."

"No way!"

"Oh, come on, Johnny." Enrique said. "I think it's a good idea."

The rest of the bladers turned their attention away from their life partners and to the Scot.

"No!"

Bryan completely ignored the slightly embarrassed Scot and turned his attention to the door. He stood up and dramatically pointed his arm at the door.

"And the winner is…!"

* * *

Cliff hanger. I'm in a cheeky mood so I thought I'll leave it there. Don't hate me (Sweatdrops)

Johnny: (Eye's twitching)

Aw, nothing like a bit of loving to fix that irritated eye twitch you have there, Johnny-poo.

Next chapter: Guess who.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks to kuro Shinzui, Nkingy, NiennaAngel, kris the ninja pirate and Nezrin! 

And a bigsorry to Kris the ninja pirate. I had the pairings already in mind, but maybe I'll write a Johnny/Ray fic sometime in the future just for you, Kay?

* * *

Garland walked quickly through the streets, in a hurry to see his ever so patient boyfriend.

Patient? He snorted. His boyfriend was far from it.

"Garland!" Came a voice behind him. "You wanted me to come so the least you could do is to wait up!"

Garland slowed his pace and allowed his companion to catch up. He watched the youth reach him and place a hand on his arm, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, I'm just wondering what Bryan has gotten himself into."

"I see." The teen puffed. After a few moments the teen righted himself. "You and Bryan." He hummed. "I never saw that one coming."

Garland smirked. "To tell you the truth, neither did I."

He then turned on his heel and began walking again but this time a little slower so his friend could keep up. After a few moments of silence they reached the door to the restaurant that he was told would be the meeting place.

At first it was only suppose to be a meeting of the Majestics but of course Robert's lover didn't want his boyfriend out dining with complete strangers who would gawk at him all night and said he was coming too. Which made Tala think of his boyfriend. After hearing that Claude was going to meet up with Tala, Miguel thought it would be a good idea for him and his lover to go since Kai was now living with Miguel in Spain and hasn't seen the Blitzkrieg boys for a while. Of course hearing that his teammates were going to visit their boyfriends, Bryan rang Garland up and told him to come too. He was also told to bring his companion along.

What his lover has planed, he doesn't know.

"You first." Garland said, pointing towards the door.

… … … … … …

Bryan stood up and pointed to the door. "And the winner is…?"

A second of silence as everyone turned their attention to the door. They held their breathes as the door slowly, painfully slow, slipped open.

It was as if though things were moving in slow motion. A few breathtaking seconds later to door opened to reveal a certain orange hair, green eye blader.

"Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn rose an eyebrow and turned to his companion. "Why are they staring at me like that?" He asked as Garland made his entrance.

"Garland!" Was the only warning the fighter blader got before he was attacked by another platinum hair blader. He smirked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and hoisted him up into his arms. Bryan smiled down at him and lowered his head, crushing their lips together.

After a few heated caresses they parted and Bryan sent Brooklyn a sadistic grin.

"Brooklyn." He said. "Johnny has something to ask you."

Brooklyn tilted his head to the side and turned his attention to the redhead who was standing at the back of the room, looking flushed. He blinked at him and waited to hear what the Scot had to say.

"No." The Scot muttered.

"What Johnny is trying to say." Enrique started.

"Shut up!"

"He likes you a lot and wonders if you'd go out with him." Kai finished for him, smirking at Johnny.

Johnny lunged at Kai only to have Miguel hold him back. His face was red from the blush that appeared as soon as the genius blader entered the building.

This can't be happening. He thought to himself as Miguel pushed him back and went back to his lover, who snuggled into his arms, purring like a kitten.

Brooklyn blinked at the scene, then he tilted his head and smiled. "I would love to."

Johnny stopped glaring at his so-called friends to looked bewildered at the orange hair youth. "What?"

"I said." Brooklyn continued to smile. "I'd love to."

Silence fell into the room as Johnny looked as though he was in shock while the others sniggered.

"Well?" Bryan smirked, still perched in Garland's arms. "What are you waiting for?"

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. He watched as Brooklyn crossed the distance and grab his hand, dragging him out.

"See you guys later!" He called out over his shoulder. He dragged the blushing Scot outside and closed the door behind them.

Garland looked up at his boyfriend in his arms. "Since when were you a match-maker?"

"What can I say?" Bryan sniggered. "I like to be unpredictable."

… … … … … …

_Those bastards!_ Johnny fumed in his head. _I bet they had this planed all along._

The two of them walked in silence, with Johnny to busy ranting and raving in his head and Brooklyn was enjoying his surroundings.

_I'll kill them all!_ He fumed yet again. _I swear I'll gut them like a fish!_

Johnny was too busy fuming and planning ways to get his revenge that he didn't notice Brooklyn staring at him.

Brooklyn watched the now silent teen, his eyes holding a fierce flame and his face like thunder that was vowing revenge. In all he thought the redhead looked cute. He was walking his head down and his arms folded across his chest. His steps were sure and strong. A man who seems to take no nonsense.

Well, except for tonight that is.

He continued to watch the Scot mumble to himself. Slowly but surely his hand slipped it's way around Johnny's back to wrap itself around his waist. He felt the Scot stiffen and then subconsciously lean into the embrace.

But he quickly sprung out of it again. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asked.

Brooklyn merely smiled the way he always does. "What do you think?"

"Listen the only reason we're on this date is because Bryan tricked me." Johnny said and indignant blush marring his cheeks as he tried not to look interested.

"Oh?" Brooklyn hummed and closed the distance between them. "I know." He whispered.

Johnny stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging out in a fish out of water expression. He shook his head and closed his mouth. He tried desperately to look mad. "So, you were in on this too?"

Brooklyn shook his head. "No, it's new to me." He smiled.

"Then how the hell…!" Johnny started to yell but was silenced when Brooklyn placed a finger to his lips.

"I know everything."

Johnny snorted and then inwardly gasped when he felt Brooklyn run his finger over his lips, trailing along his chin and jaw bone.

"There's no point hiding anymore, Johnny." he whispered, his voice low. "I know everything."

Shock and bewilderment was the only thing that registered in Johnny's mind. He stared wide eyed up at the orange hair youth, whose own eyes were soft but searching. His eyes flickered over his face and Johnny could feel his cheeks began to grow warm with each passing second.

He didn't realize how close they were to each other until Brooklyn's head came down to claim his lips in an incredibly hot, passionate kiss. All thought and distractions from his mind suddenly went blank as he fell against Brooklyn chest, into his powerful arms, losing himself in the kiss. He gave as much as Brooklyn did, not at all realizing what he was doing. He was acting on impulse.

Slowly and surely the kiss was broken and Johnny's head reeled back as he took deep breathes to get his heart rate back to normal. It was then he realized that he was standing in the middle of an empty street wrapped up in Brooklyn's arms that felt as if they won't be parting anytime soon.

"There's no point hiding your feelings anymore." Brooklyn said, his eyes soft and understanding.

Johnny swallowed and looked up at him. "How did you know?" He asked, his voice low. "I never told anyone."

"I know because I feel the same as you." He whispered in reply. "If the Blitzkrieg boys were able to overcome their obstacles to find their soul mates, so can we."

Johnny stood completely still for a few moments, then he nodded. "Yes." he whispered and allowed Brooklyn to kiss him again, and again.

* * *

This story is a little longer than I expected.

Johnny: You made me the Uke!

I know, and wasn't it just plain adorable? (squeals)

Next chapter: Good morning sunshine.

Read and review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: I would like to thank Kris the Ninja pirate, Nkingy, NiennaAngel, Nezrin, Dark Kaiser, Kuro Shinzui, Cupid's nightmare, Curtis Zidane Ziraa and Atari-chan who all took the time to review. Thank you.

* * *

Brooklyn sat with his back against a tree. He looked out over the land before him. The park was a soft green, filled with flowers waiting eagerly for the sun to rise so they can greet him with open petals.

He sighed and nuzzled his cheek into the flame red hair of his companion, no, wait. It's lover now.

Johnny laid in between his legs, up against his chest, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his slightly bruised lips.

They had spent to entire night making out in the park after their little chat outside the restaurant. The sessions were long and drawn out. In fact one could say they were hot.

Damn was this Scot fiery! Brooklyn smirked to himself.

Suddenly the said Scot shifted in his arms and peered up at him though one eye. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Brooklyn replied. "Just waiting for the sun to rise."

"Sunrise?" Johnny sat up slightly and looked around. "I didn't realize it was that early."

"Hmm." Brooklyn murmured and pulled Johnny back into his arms. "Tell you what we'll watched the sunrise then we'll head back to our accommodation arrangements, yes?"

Johnny settled back down. "Fine." He murmured and turned towards the light in the night sky.

… … … … … …

"He isn't back yet." Robert said, speaking into the phone. He sighed and glanced over to his teammates, who were sitting on the lounge. Spencer was not seen for he was still in bed sleeping after a long night fending of would be admirers who were looking at his boyfriend.

On the other end of the line there heard a yawn. "I'm sure he's fine, Robert."

"Look I'm sorry to ring you so early, Kai." Robert sighed again. "But I'm worried, you know how Johnny can be. He tends to pick fight he can't win."

"I know that all to well." Kai said as he unsuccessfully try smother another yawn. "But he isn't alone, he has Brooklyn with him and he won't let him out of his sight."

"I know, I know." Robert sighed again.

"Shh, Miguel." Kai suddenly said. "I'm on the phone." He suddenly let out a soft bout of laughter. "Stop it!"

Robert smiled. "I don't know if you can hear me, Kai. But I'm going to hang up so I'll leave you to Miguel's mercy." He sniggered.

"Right, ring me when he gets back, later." Kai managed to say between gasps and then the phone was cut off abruptly.

Robert sniggered again and placed the phone back in the cradle. He turned to walk into the seating room when he heard the front door open and shut. A few moments later a tired, but extremely happy, Scot walked into the seating room.

"Johnny!"

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

Johnny said nothing and walked straight past the lot of them. He headed towards his room, leaving the others confused.

Suddenly Enrique smirked. "Things went well then?" He asked.

Johnny turned a tired gaze to the blond and rose an eyebrow.

Enrique continued to smirk and merely pointed to his neck then pointed at Johnny. Johnny's eyes widen a fraction, his hand automatically going to his neck. He mentally cursed.

I told Brooklyn it would leave a mark. He then shrugged. Oh well, no point hiding anything.

He flipped off his teammates and walked into his room, locking the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and fell onto the bed. A few moments later he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke a few hours later when he heard a soft tap at his bedroom door. "What?" he muttered in reply.

"It's just me." Came Robert's voice. "We're heading out again to meet up with the others, do you want to come?"

"Maybe later." Johnny replied after a moment of silence.

"Ok." Was the only response he got and shortly afterwards heard the sound of feet. A little while after that he heard the front door opened and then closed. Then after that, silence.

With a huff, Johnny fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever believe that he would end up going on a date with Brooklyn.

His mind drifted back to the previous night, to his musings about the others and their type of relationship.

Enrique and Oliver have a cute, very cute, relationship, one that will last as long as they keep everything light and carefree.

Spencer and Robert have a strong, protective relationship, and if it was to last Spencer must continue protecting Robert, but not overly so, that would just hold him down. And he hates being held back from what he wants to do.

Miguel and Kai have a very spiritual relationship. This one was bound to last, no two ways about that. The worrisome times would only strengthen the bond between them, and their love will continue to grow as long as they keep their hearts and minds open to each other.

Tala and Claude have a very passionate relationship, one that will last as long as the fires keep burning. And it is certain that they will have no trouble there.

Garland and Bryan have a very unpredictable relationship. No one knows what's going to happen next, they don't even know. These two, funnily enough, will last as long as things remain a mystery. That shouldn't be hard since Bryan is the sneakiest person anyone has ever known.

And now there was he and Brooklyn. He's not sure what one word could be used to describe their relationship, and yes there is one. It wasn't just one night of fun between them. Brooklyn made sure that was known late last night.

Johnny sighed and sat up, as he cracked the bones in his neck. He stretched his arms over his head and stood up. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. He placed his clothes on the basin and turned on the shower, quickly adjusting it to the right temperature. Nodding to himself he quickly stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the water jet.

He let his eyes slip close as the water made it's way over his body, as his mind drifted to last night. He can remember every embrace, every kiss, every singled heated caress. He felt his skin become flushed, but doesn't care.

He stepped out of the shower to get changed as if in automatic pilot, still in deep thought. He was so deep in fact that he didn't hear the bathroom door open or felt the presence of someone else in the room until a pair of strong, manly arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He jumped slightly in shock, nearly slipping on the tiles if it wasn't for the arms holding him in place.

"Brooklyn!" Johnny gasped. "You startled me."

"Hmm?" Brooklyn hummed as he rested his chin on Johnny's shoulder. "I couldn't resist."

Johnny tilted his head to the side to let Brooklyn kiss him softly on the lips, the blush still marred to his skin. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by his orange hair lover.

"Thinking about last night?" He murmured against his cheek.

Johnny didn't reply but felt his blush deepen. He felt Brooklyn smirk against his skin but continued his flittering caresses. His eyes slowly slid shut as he felt Brooklyn place his lips on his once again.

"You're quite warm." Brooklyn murmured, his voice husky. "In fact I'd say you were hot."

Johnny's mind went back once again to his previous thoughts on relationships.

So far they have Cute, Protective, Spiritual, Passionate and Unpredictable. Now he has finally categorized his type of relationship. It might be short and it's probably been used to describe a lot of different relationships but there is only one word that can be used to describe this one.

In one word his and Brooklyn's relationship was 'Hot'.

Hands down.

* * *

The end. It's a little longer than I expected but it's a welcome surprised and I'm happy with it. I suppose I can claim first Brooklyn/Johnny, can't I?

Read and review, please.


End file.
